


Black Hole

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kidnapping, M/M, agent Charles Xavier, assassin En Sabah Nur, seductive En Sabah Nur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: This is not the kind of mission Charles prefers, but he handles it well. Until he doesn't.





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Assassin AU.
> 
> Charles (who can either be a professional (but ethical!) killer or else in law enforcement) has his interest piqued by the notorious assassin En Sabah Nur and makes it his mission to catch him. A game of cat and mouse ensues, with Charles chasing his quarry all the way across Europe and beyond.
> 
> It’s only later that he realises that the rivalry between him and ESN isn’t exactly what it seems ... in fact, it’s beginning to look an awful lot like flirtation ...

The situation has gone from tolerable to lethal in a matter of seconds. Blindfolded, tied to a chair, nothing he wasn't prepared for. The company though… Well it may turn out to be a too dangerous surprise.

His capture by some Hellfire goons in London has been carefully planned, Hank injecting him with an undetectable tracker, giving him some fake identity, ready to get him out in a few hours. Long enough for Charles to play his part and _listen_. Learning, for example, about an important cargo due in ten days. About the new Black Knight getting rid of some loose ends in Argentina. About a lab in Canada that seemed to be their Boogeyman. It cost him a messed up shoulder, but all in all, it was worth it.

Then came the shouts, the bullets, bodies hitting the floor one after the other. Complete silence for a couple of seconds. Footsteps getting closer.

"You're wasting your talent with these low-lifes."

That voice... He only heard it twice. An exploit only surpassed by the feat of having actually seen the man once. One of the most dangerous assassins alive.

Apocalypse.

"I'm disappointed." 

Charles knows he can't move. It hasn't been an issue until now. Only words to survive then. He swallows and replies:

"Why? Have you been missing me chasing you?"

"Of course."

It isn't the answer Charles expected, not with this clear certainty. There is some emotion there that the agent is afraid to name. 

"What are you doing here? These men were somehow below your usual price."

"I know you got yourself out of worse." A hand on his shoulder, slowly tracing an imaginary line on his arm. "Yet today I didn't feel like you getting hurt. Not this way at least."

Charles is not quick to anger. Another thing that makes him good on the field. He can push every rise of emotions and stay calm, offering serenity to his partners, dealing with quiet efficiency with his targets. Yet he can't stop the rage growing in him, nor cand he stop it from showing in his clenched jaw or in his very words:

"Are you that desperate for control only you get to hurt me now? Am I supposed to feel honored ?"

Apocalypse remains calm, completely unaffected by the bite in Charles' ton. 

"We're not so different. We both seek to bring order in this world."

"I'm trying to _stop_ men like you."

"There are no men like me. Or you for that matter. It's what makes it interesting."

"You're everything I hate."

"And yet, perhaps I am the key to what you have always been searching for."

"Your ego is worse than I thought."

A hand on his face, soft, too soft.

"You are beautiful Charles. You have extraordinary eyes but the blindfold looks good on you."

"Perhaps we could exchange to see if I can return the compliment."

A chuckle. Unexpected fondness.

"You've said it. I like control too much."

Charles is lost. Nothing in this encounter makes sense. Apocalypse leans on the chair he is tied to and continues to speak, more intense than before:

"You are obsessed with me. You may tell yourself it's because of my 'reprehensible' actions, but deep inside you know the truth." Apocalypse gets closer, murmuring in his ear. "I can save you Charles. Help you stop your nightmares, help you shape the world the way it needs to be. People like us are necessary to make things right. Together, we could do so much."

There is a sort of power in this voice, a temptation making Charles tremble. Yet he knows with the deepest conviction what to answer:

"I won't be your thing."

"It is not what I desire." He feels Apocalypse standing back straight and walking away. "Catch me Charles."

The world gets colder as his enemy leaves. When did his heart start beating like that? 

"Find me and see... We are meant to be one."


End file.
